Seventeen And Pregnant
by DanicaTarinBrackett
Summary: Spencer Hastings is seventeen and pregnant. She ONLY tells Toby. He doesn't want to apart of its life. So Spencer leaves no one worried about her. They thought she went to collage. Three years later no one has heard from her not once. Toby tries to find her. Will he find her? Toby isn t "A" in this it was all Mona.
1. Chapter 1

** Before Spencer Leaves **

**** One Month Sence Spencer and Toby`s first time. Spencer is home alone she missed her period. So she takes three pregnancy test. There all positive. She **needs** to go to Toby`s. She **hast **to go to Toby`s. So she does she hop in her car and heads to Toby`s. When she get there she take the elevator. She Knocks on the door. Toby answer "Hey, Spence" Toby says. "T-Toby I-I`m p-p-pregnant" Spencer barley can speak. "I don't want to be apart of its life Spencer!" Toby yells he slams the door in her face. Spencer starts bawling. She get in her can and heads home she packs her bags and drives to Philly. _I`m going to stay at a hotel and then I`ll_ _head to the airport, fly to Florida she thought. _

**Fist Fan-fiction Ever Ill try to update everyday If i get one review ill update later tonight.**


	2. Three Years Later

**Three Years Later**

* * *

**Spencer**

Spencer got up at Six a.m. she had to get her and Eve ready for the day. She and her daughter Eve were going to Miami Florida`s State Zoo.

Spencer was a teacher so she didn't have work in the summer. Eve was only Two years old with her Mocha Brown hair and Toby Big Blue eye she loved so much. She woke up Eve and gave her a bath. Then put her in a Hanna Marin Pink Sunflower dress. Her Ex-Bestfriend had designed it. She miss Hanna and the other. But she couldn`t face them being 20 with a 2 year old. They also didn`t try to find her nobody did not even her parent. I mean she left in the middle of senor year and all. But she didn`t care she loves her daughter more than anything. After getting Eve dressed Spencer but on a black blouse, white jeans and a black sparkly TOMS. When they were ready they got in her car and drove to the zoo.

They were going to have a fun day seeing all the animals from Tigers to Zebra to Giraffes. Spencer had the hole day planned

* * *

**Mean While With Toby**

****Toby woke up check his phone to see what time it was it was ten a.m. in Rosewood. He got up and took a shower then remembered today was the day Spencer told him she was pregnant. He went to meet Emily at the grill. They talked about there week from what they were doing. Emily was practicing for the Olympics and Toby had his own construction business. Then Caleb, Hanna, Aria and Erza walked in and joined them. None of them have herd from Spencer in three years. Toby was the last one to talk to her. He didn`t tell them about the baby. They all thought she left for collage early. I mean she is Spencer Jill Hastings. Her parents only worried about Melissa. The girl worried more about there boy friends. Toby was the only one who cared about her really. So after having lunch Hanna, Caleb, Aria, and Ezra went to the movies for a double date. Emily and Toby kept talking. Before they left Toby says "I`m going to look for Spencer." "WHAT! WHY TOBY NO ONE WANTS HER HERE SHE LEFT!" Emily yelled. "Well maybe if people cared about her she would be here Em" Toby exclaimed. "Well fine look for her but I don`t want to see her **ever**." Emily said. "Emily if your making me choice you or Spencer I`m sorry, but I choice Spencer" Toby says when he start to walk out.

* * *

**Spencer before bed.**

****Spencer goes next door to see if her friend Danin will watch Eve so she can take a shower. She hurrys back home and hops in the shower. After getting dress runs next door and gets her daughter. She was coloring. "Thank you, Danin." Spencer says. "Your Welcome Spence anytime." Danin said. Spencer walks out the door and her phone starts ringing she doesn`t remember the number. But she answer "Hello?" Spencer says "Spencer is that you" Toby says. "Yes this is Spencer may I ask who`s calling?" Spencer thinks she remember his voice but isnt sure. "Its Toby." the line went dead. Spencer almost cries when Eve says "Momma who dat?" "Honey thats one of mommy`s old friends" makes out without any tears. "Toby can I call you back after I put Eve to sleep?" "Is Eve my daughter? and Yeah that okay." "Yes, Toby thats Your daughter and Ok Bye." She walks inside and put Eve to sleep then walks into her room and calls Toby he answers. "Why did you call?" Spencer Exclaims. "Spence, I still care about you." Toby barely can speak. He misses Spencer so so much. " Well Toby if you really cared about me you would have been with **our** daughter. Did you know her birthday is September 14? Its was the fist day we kissed. You would have been apart of her life. You have tried to find me three years ago. My parent didn`t even try. Neither did my friends or you. You don`t even know where I am right now. No one does." Spencer Mentioned. "I want to find you Spencer and I will." Toby said before Spencer hung up and went to bed.

* * *

**Ahhh 2nd Chapters I might update agian tonight even tho is 11:41 p.m. I love to write**


	3. Theres Always a Tomorrow

**There`s Always a Tomorrow and I`ll Be There When You Need Me**

* * *

**That morning with Toby **

The Next morning Toby was trying to find where Spencer was. He kept trying. All the girls but Emily helped. Her parents don`t want anything to with her. Toby hasn`t told the girls about Eve and isn`t going to he will let Spencer do that. The girl finally saw what they did they didn`t try to find Spencer the barley noticed. Sence "A" was gone it was all about the lovers. When Toby fond where Spencer is he bought a plane ticket to Miami, Florida and told the girls where he was going. He had a feeling Emily was Threatened by Spencer. Like she thought he go out with her. No he wouldn`t she was Spencer`s bestfriend. So he drove to the air-port and got on a plane to Florida.

* * *

**That Day with Spencer and a guest**

Spencer, Eve, and Danin were going shopping they went to the Mall. They had lunch. Then walked to the Hanna Marin Child Fashion Store. Spencer smiled when she saw a picture of Hanna on the wall she looked so happy. She got to live her perfect life. Spencer got Eve an outfit that looked like what Aria would wear like Hanna made a child`s clothing line of all her friend but Spencer. After they Checked out Spencer said " Hey Danin Where do you want to go?" Danin being a teen and all said "Lets go into Pac-Sun" So they walked in to Pac-Sun and there was Toby buying clothes. When He looked up and saw Spencer. He smile and Spencer had tears in her eye. Danin Turned around and looked up at Spencer. She could see the tears about to fall when Toby walked over and said "Spencer" and She replied "Toby". Then Danin add "Okay? This is weird. Spence who`s this?" The Spencer spoke quickly "Danin this is Toby and Toby with is Danin my neighbor." "Danin why don`t you take Eve **and** look around while I talk to Toby, Okay? "Sure anything for you Spence" Danin said. Then she took Eve and walk around. "Toby, what are you doing here?" Spencer practicly yelled "I`m here to get you and take you back to Rosewood" Toby Replied. "I`m not going back to that town nobody like me there. If they did I wouldn`t have been here for 3 years, Okay? So just go back and leave me and **MY **daughter alone" Spencer protested "She my daughter too Spencer I have the right to see here" Toby Claimed "Really Because when I told you I was SEVENTEEN and pregnant you didn`t want to be in her life. Thats why I left I didn`t tell anyone I have talk to anyone in Rosewood in Three Years and I wont anymore" Spencer says while walking over to her daughter and Danin "Come on girls lets go" Spencer barley makes out. "Spencer Who was that?" Danin said while walking "That was an ex-boyfriend and Eve`s Father but he didn't want anything to do with us when I told him Three years ago." she said while covering Eve`s ears. Now there going home and get some rest.

* * *

** Toby at the Hotel**

_How can I get the back after what I said to her three years ago? _He thought._ How can I take that back I was eighteen years on i`m twenty-one now. I was scared I got the girl I loved pregnant. Her parents don`t care about her neither did her bestfriends. I`m going to call her Tomorrow_

* * *

**The Next Morning with Toby**

****Toby got up and took a shower then got dressed. Now he is calling Spencer

__**"Hello?"**

_"__**Hey Spencer, Listen"**_

**"What Toby and make it fast im planing a soon to be 3 years old birthday party."**

**_"I want to be in Eve`s Life"_**

**"Why so you can day Hey I`m you father I knocked up your Mommy when she was Seventeen and when she told me about you I didnt want her anymore"**

**_"Your right Spence I`m sorry I freaked out I was eightteen year old I was scared_****"**

**"I was to Toby When I flew to Florida I was A month and Half Pregnant I bought a car and slept in the back seat When I went though the rest of high school I got called a slut; whore; and people said I bet she`ll do anyone I had no one on my side they would push me down in the hallway and I would get kicked in the back Toby. I almost lost Eve I got kicked so hard."**

**"****_If that happened why didn`t you call me?"_**

**_"_****Because you said you didn`t want to be in her life and no one is forcing you now Toby go back to Rosewood I bet you have a perfect girl thats not 20 with a 2 year old daughter."**

**_"Spence I only dated One girl after you and I really didn`t like her I bet you have a anyways"_**

**_"_****Toby really I got called a whore and a slut why would anyone want Miss. Seventeen and Pregnant Huh?"**

**"****_Because Your You. Spencer you are beautiful and Caring and Sweet"_**

**_"_****Don`t Forget Fat and Ugly"**

**"****_Your not fat I lo_****-" Spencer cut him Off**

**"Toby I have to go I have to plan my daughter birthday party which will apparently just be me and her because she has no friends"**

**_"Why doesn`t she have any friends?"_**

**"For One she get made fun of because she has no father and Two no one wants there child around a teenage parent"**

**"****_Then Let me Come over and Ill be her father or I can help you plan a party for three"_**

**_"_****Fine but if she doesn`t want you here you have to leave"**

**"****_Okay what you address"_**

**_"_****12234 34th Street****_" _**

**_"Bye Spence"_**

**_"_****Bye Toby"**

* * *

**Please Review.! I Hope You Like It...!**


	4. Planning a Birthday Party or Moving?

**Planning a Birthday Party or Moving?**

* * *

After Toby gets off the phone he writes down Spencer`s Address _12234 34th Street. _Now Toby is heading to his car. He sold the trunk a week after Spencer left. It hurt him so much to have it and not her. He just pulled into Spencer`s drive way. She has a big house. He at the Door

_knock knock._ Spencer answers the door. "Hey Toby" Spencer says. "Hey Spence." Toby replys. " Please Come in." Spencer says sweetly." You have a pretty house" Toby Add "So about Eve`s Birthday I`m just planning on taking her place with Danin. She loves her so much. You can join us if you want Toby". "Well does Eve know she has a father Spence?" "Well Toby that something we need to talk about. She never asked. But I`ll go get her. I`ll be right back" Spencer said while getting up. "Okay Spence". "Eve where are you?" "I dere momma" "Eve I want you to meet someone" Spencer says while carrying Eve. "Momma who dat?" Eve said. "Well Eve this is Toby an old friend" "Tovy" Eve replied "Is dat my dadda?" Eve asks " Spence can I?" Spencer nods her head "Yes Eve I am you father and I know I haven`t been here for you but I want to. If you`ll let me?" Toby peddled. "Momma is dat otay wif you?" "Yes Eve What ever you want. Anything for my little princess." said before kiss Eve`s cheek. "Ok Toby know one thing what about us?"Spencer asked "Well Spence I never stopped think about you. I want you to come back to Rosewood" Toby answered " Why Toby so my parents; friends and sister can see I was seventeen and pregnant. I don`t want that. If they cared about me or wanted to see me they would have tried to find me" Spencer exclaimed. "Then we can moved to Philly get a condo. We can start over Spence." Toby says sweetly "Well I`ll go ask Eve. My princess gets what she wants." Spencer said before walking up the stairs." "Hey princess, do you wanna move to Philadelphia? So you can leave my daddy or do you wanna stay here in Miami?" Spencer ask her soon to be three-year old. "Move momma move!" Eve yelled " Now Toby`s walking up the stair and now in Eve`s room. It's all pinks and blues with a lot of toys. "Wow Eve you have a very pretty room" Toby said while startling Spencer. "Well its the best I could do being a single teenage mother and all. I got this house a day after i got out of the hospital with Eve. I saved as much as I could so she didn`t sleep in a car. Like I did for 9 months with her inside of me. I barley could go to collage with all of the hospital bills and getting food for her."Spencer said. "Toby its getting late and I have to get Eve to bed and apparently buy a condo in Philly and start packing. So I`ll call you tomorrow okay." Spencer said while pickup Eve`s room. "Okay I`ll see you later. I could come over tomorrow and help pack. If you want" Toby said "That would be great I`ll call you tomorrow okay" said while walking Toby out. "Bye Spence" "Bye Toby". After Toby left he went back to his hotel and took a shower and went to bed and Spencer gave Eve a bath and they went to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day with Spencer.**

**** Spencer woke up took and shower then woke up Eve and they made pancakes. After eating the watched Spongbob Squarepants. The Spencer looked at condo`s she found a perfect one. Its has 3 bedroom 2 and 1/2 bath a big kitchen and living room and also a dining room. So she called Toby and told him about the condo she found and then he can over with a lot of boxes and they started to pack. Spencer was going to drive to Philly. So she could keep her car. She, Toby and Eve were going out for lunch. "So Toby do you were to you want to eat?" Spencer asked. "Umm I don`t know you`ve leaved here for three years what a good place to eat?" Toby asked " Well I know a good Sushi place do you want to go there? They have a good volcano roll." Spencer replied. " "That sounds good" Toby said while getting his stuff. Spencer went up stair to get Eve ready when Eve asked "Momma is daddy live with us in Philwy?" When Spencer relied "I don`t know honey that something were gonna talk about and its up to you okay. Your my Angle and you get what you want when you want it okay? "Otay.!" Eve said while running down the stairs. "Dadda ares you gonna live wif me in da in the new house?" Eve asked Toby "I don`t know Eve it`s depends on what happens between me and mommy okay?" "Otay Dadda but me want to live with you too. I want good famiwy with grandma and grandpa . Mommy said her momma and dadda didn't love her so she ran away. Ooo Ooo and lets move on my birthday no party just move." Eve said to her Dad. Then Spencer walk down stair crying. "Spence Why are you crying" Toby ask. Then Eve says "Momma what wrong?" "Eve go up stair to your room for a minute okay. I`ll Be up there to get you when were about to leave for lunch okay?" Spencer Said "Otay Momma" Eve replied. "Spence What Wrong" Toby asked again. This time Spencer replied "My parents and Emily just called some how they got my number and said they didn`t ever wanna see me again and my parent disowned me. Emily said that she doesn1t even want to see me. I guess you find out your true friends and I only have Eve in my life she my world my everything. But I`m moving to Philly though its what Eve wants. So she`ll get what she wants." "Spencer, Eve wants me to live with you guys. I will if that okay with you." Toby said "Well Toby, like I said Eve gets what she wants. I have an extra room in the condo so well start driving tomorrow okay." Spencer replied. "Okay Spencer, Now lets got eat." Toby said. So after they ate they pack up there cars and they sleep tell five a.m. then started to drive. They have a Nineteen hour drive in front of them. When they woke up they got in the car and started to drive. They went though North Carolina, South Carolina , and Maryland.

* * *

**Spencer Eve and Toby`s Day Out In Philly**

Spencer, Eve and Toby got to Philly September 14th on Eve`s Birthday. They desisted to start over Spencer and Toby are in love more than ever. They put there past behind them. Today was a day all about Eve. Today they were going to go to the Mall, Park, and then they would got out to eat. After Spencer and Toby got up they got ready then made Eve a birthday breakfast and then woke her up and feed her. After that they got Eve ready for they day. When they got to the mall they went to the Hanna Marin Clothing Store for Kids. When they walk in the owner herself was there "Spence is that you? Did Toby really find you? Toby why didn`t you call us? Hanna said. " Yes, Hanna it`s really me. But I`m not Spencer Hastings any more I`m just Spencer. My parents disowned me by law my name is just Spencer." Spencer replied and then turned around to Toby and asked him for help. So then Toby walked over holding Eve. Then Hanna said "Who`s this?" "Hanna this is mine and Toby`s daughter Eve today is her birthday. She three and yes I was seventeen and pregnant. Thats why I ran away I didn`t tell anyone" Spencer answered. Spencer said she didn`t tell anyone sop Toby did`t look bad. "Wow Spence I`m so sorry. We didn`t worry about you" Hanna Said sadly. "Thats Okay no one ever did that why I ran away So i`ll just be going know." Spencer said that while turning around and walking out. Then Toby stopped her outside of A&F. Spencer was about to start bawling no one care about her. No one looked for her when she left. No one cared. "Spence come on don`t cry. Lets go to the park then well go eat at the Apple Rose Grill Okay?" Toby said. Spencer replied "Ok. today ins`t about me its about our daughter Eve. Thanks Toby. I love you." Then Toby said "I love you too"

* * *

**At the Apple Rose Grill Guess you else is there.!**

When Eve Toby and Spencer walked into the Grill all three girls were siting at a table. Spencer picked a table on the other side of the grill. But the girls saw them. Aria Look so happy. Emily looked mad. Hanna look worried. Emily stormed out and Hanna and Aria hurried over and sat at Toby and Spencer`s table. It startled Spencer and Eve. Toby saw it coming. Aria said "Oh my god Spencer who`s this?" Spencer replied "Aria, Hanna this is **our** daughter Eve. Today is her birthday. When Toby came and found me I told her who her father was and she wanted to move back for her birthday. So we did." The Eve said " I`s three today" "Awwww She so cute" the girls said "I`s only have momma and dadda no aunties or grandma or grandpa`s" Eve said. Then Aria said "Spence why doesn`t she have any other family members?" Spencer Replied "Aria my parents disowned be by law I have no last name in just Spencer." "I`m so sorry Spence" Aria almost cried. Then they keep talk about what they did over they three years. Spencer told them where she went and what happened in Florida and what people said. Then she gave them her number and then they all went home and took shower. Then got ready for bed. Spencer and Toby are the only ones with a child.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

So how do you like it? Will Emily come around? Will the others girls have kids? Will Spencer and Toby have another or Will they get married?

Well there`s some thought if you want Spencer and Toby to get married than say how you want him to purpose. Do you want the other girls to get married and have kids Review.!


	5. Boys Day Out

**Boys Day Out**

* * *

Toby and Spencer go up around 7:30 a.m. They let Eve sleep in today. They woke her up around 9:00 a.m. After they had breakfast Toby said that He, Ezra and Caleb were gonna have a guys night. Toby was gonna meet Caleb and Ezra at Caleb and Hanna`s house around 3:00 p.m. They weren`t married. They just live together. Ezra and Aria live in Ezra`s apartment. Emily had her apartment but Spencer never talk to Emily anymore. Since Emily called and said I never wanna see you again. Its was 10:00 now so Spencer Toby and Eve were snuggled up in there couch in the living room. They were watching Eve`s favorite move Snow White. When Eve says "Momma Dadda what are we doin yells "today?" Then Spencer replys "Well Daddy is gonna go out with his friends and Me and You are gonna stay home and hang out." Its now 1:00 when Spencer woke up. They fell asleep on the couch. When Spencer whispers "Toby..Toby..Get up its 1:15 you need to get ready to go to Caleb`s" Then Toby replys "I don`t wanna go I wanna stay home and snuggle with my beautiful girlfriend and daughter." "Well Toby I would love that but you need to hang out with your friends." Spencer said. So they get up and Toby gets ready to go to Caleb`s. Toby get out of the shower and see Spencer in **their** room. So he sneaks up to her and kisses her. Then Toby asks "Where`s Eve?" "She`s in her room coloring" Spencer answers. Then they get into a heavy make out when their daughter yells" Momma Dadda come here.!" So they get off there bed and walk into their daughters room and see a picture that Eve has color. Its a picture of her and her parents. "Awww Thats a very pretty picture Eve" They both say. Its know 2:00 and Toby has to leave. "Spence Eve I love you I`ll see you around nine or ten ok" Toby yells. They reply "We love you too.!"

* * *

**Toby Caleb and Ezra at the bar.**

**** "So Toby how Spencer and Eve?" Ezra asked "Eve is just a angle and Spencer is as beautiful as ever. Hows Aria?" Toby replied "She good. Did Spencer go out with the girls tonight?" Ezra said " No I don`t think so. So Caleb hows Hanna?" Toby asked "She`s designing the fall outfits which makes her crazy." Caleb said. They keep talking about the girl and there jobs. When they were walking out of the bar they saw Melissa and Garrett walking down the street. Ian went to jail because he murder Alison a year ago. Spencer hasn`t talked to Melissa in 3 years. Melissa just gives Toby a dirty look. The guys just keep walking. They didn`t drink much. It was nine o`clock so the guys had to get home to there girls.

* * *

**My Friends Don`t Like Me.**

Toby got home around nine-thirty to a working Spencer. Spencer was working as a Kinder garden teacher in Philly. School started next week so she started to plan. Toby work Monday-Thursday 8 a.m.- 4 p.m. When Toby walks in her asked Spencer "Did you get invited to go out with the girls tonight?" Spencer Replied "No they said If they wanted to be Emily`s friend the couldn`t hang out with me anymore. So i told them to go be Emily`s friend and not mine." Toby didn`t have to say anything he looked pissed off. "I don't need friends Toby I have you and Eve. I dont need my parent or my sister or my friends. I have my daughter and you." Spencer said without crying. She had tears in her eyes. Toby went over and gave her a hug. And he told her "I will always be there for you no mater what. I love you Spence." Then she replied "I love you too Toby" Then She started to cry. About 3 hours later Spencer was still doing work when Toby walked in "Spence Come to bed you need rest" "No Toby I have to finish this" "Spencer its 12 a.m. please. We can do this the easy way or the hard way" "Well I'm not budging" "Okay" So Toby pick Spencer up are carrys bridal style to their room. When Toby set her down on the bed she pulls him down into a kiss. Which turns into a heavy make out session when they break apart and get into the pajamas and then the go to sleep

* * *

**Since its my first story how and I doing do you like it? Do you think Toby should purpose to Spencer? Do you think that Emily should do something to make Aria and Hanna want to be Spencer`s friends more? Should Hanna or Aria get pregnant? Asking questions is weird. If you want something to happening in this just review or inbox me and i`ll tring to put it in the story Thanks.! **


	6. Daddy Daughter Day!

**Weeks Have Passed.**

* * *

A week has passed. Hanna and Aria have been hang out with Emily. But they have had enough. All Emily does is talk bad about Spencer. A few days ago Hanna and Aria went to apologize to Spencer. Spencer excepted their apology. Toby has started work. Spencer starts teaching in a month. She going to be a kindergarten teacher. Eve is only three so she starts school next year. Spencer and Toby are in love more than ever.

* * *

**Morning Before Daddy Daughter Time and Girl Time.**

Today Toby and Eve are having a Daddy Daughter Day. Toby has planned the hole day. Just him and Eve. Spencer is going out with the girls. Toby is taking Eve to Chucky Cheese`s. Then they are going to the Philadelphia Park. Toby woke up around eight o`clock. He looked over to the other side if the bed. Eve was there not Spencer. Toby got up and walked into the kitchen and found Spencer. "Hey Babe" Toby said while trapping her between him and the counter. He kisses her on the neck and she giggles. "Hey Toby, I`m trying to make breakfast and your detracting me." Spencer replied. "What are you making?" "I`m making Blueberry pancakes and Brown sugar ham." " Mmmm my favorite. But you know what I like better than that?" "No wha-" Spencer couldn`t finish her sentence before Toby captured Spencer lips. "Thats what I like more than blueberry pancakes." He answered himself. "Why is Eve in our bed?" Toby asked "She is in there because she woke me up at seven-thirty wanting pancakes. So I got up then told her to lay down and go to sleep." Spencer said. After they woke up Eve and had breakfast. They all got ready for their day. Spencer was going to Rosewood to hangout with the girls. Toby and Eve were getting ready for there day. Spencer wore a purple blouse with black jeans and purple Toms. Eve is wearing a pink sparkly shirt with black shorts and pink Tom. Toby wore a blue shirt with plain jeans and some black converses. Then they walked into the living room. "Daddy Whats we gonna do today?" Eve asked "Well we are going to go to Chucky Cheese then go to the park" Toby replied "That sound fun let go now daddy now.!" Eve practicly yelled "Okay go tell Mommy bye" Toby said. Then Eve ran to Spencer "My mommy I`s love you lots" Eve said before kissing her mom on the cheek. "I love you too Eve bye" Toby looked said because he didn`t get a kiss when they were walking out. Spencer then ran outside stopped Toby and said "What did you not want to come say goodbye to me?" Then gave him a kiss on the lips "I love you Toby don`t forget that" "I love you too Spence and I wont forget ever" Then kissed her again there were the neighborhood kids outside and yell "GET A ROOM.!" Spencer and Toby just giggled. Then they got into there cars and went the separate ways.

* * *

**Daddy Daughter Time.**

Toby and Eve got to Chucky Cheese around eleven. First they ate. Toby have pepperoni and Eve have Cheese. After that they played Ski Ball. Eve wasn`t that good at it, but Toby helped her. Then they played Air Hockey. Eve beat Toby at that by two point, and Toby didn`t let her. Also they played other games, but Eve`s favorite was Wac 'a' Mole. She was really good at it. She got a lot of tickets. Before they left Toby counted their tickets they had 400 tickets. Eve got a green monkey, 3 blue bouncy balls and a big Pink bunny. They have 100 tickets left so Toby got Spencer a **huge **Teddy Bear. After they left Toby took Eve to the Ice cream parlor. Eve got chocolate and Toby got strawberry. Then they went to the park. Toby pushed Eve on the swing. They went down the slides. When they were walking to there car Toby heard someone call his name "Toby is that you?" a women said. Toby remembers that voice when he turns around he see Jenna. "Yes Jenna it me." Toby voice is upset. He picks up Eve and stops. He hasn`t seen Jenna since Spencer left. "Dadda who that?" Eve asked "Sweety thats an old friend." Toby said. Because he doesn`t count Jenna as anything to him "Toby who`s this." Jenna said while taking a step closer to him. "Jenna we have to go bye." Toby said turning around and walking away. "Eve if you see that women don`t talk to her. She`s not nice." Toby told Eve "Okay Daddy me wont" Eve replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Girl Time.**

Hanna, Aria, and Spencer meet at the Grill in Rosewood. They talked about there week. About there jobs and their guys. Spencer talked about how Toby is so sweet and caring. Then she talked about Eve and how she got Toby`s Eyes. Then Aria talk about Ezra and how her parents are finally coming around. Hanna talked about Caleb. Its was almost five o`clock now and Spencer had to get home to Toby and EVe. They were about to walk out with Aria says "I`m pregnant". "What since when Congrats Aria" Spencer and Hanna Said at once. "I`m about two weeks. I found out yesterday at the doctor" Aria replied. Then Aria`s phone went off From Ezra: Hey Babe, Where are you? "Its Ezra he wants me home" Aria said. "Bye."They all said and went home.

* * *

**Spencer is home with Toby and Eve.**

"Toby Eve I`m Home" Spencer yelled while shutting the door "Mommy.!" Eve yelled back. "How was your day Eve?" Spencer asked "It was fun we had pizza. Me got toys and ice cream" Eve replied. "Hey babe." Toby said walking into the living room giving Spencer a kiss. "Toby guess what." Spencer said "What?" he said. "Aria`s pregnant.!" she practicly yelled "Wow thats great." Toby replied "Yeah she two weeks" "Spence I got you something today" "What did you get me ?" She walked into their room and saw the** huge** teddy bear. "Toby now I fell bad I didn`t get you anything" "Yes you did You gave me yourself" Toby said. "It`s eight-thirty now I`m gonna put Eve to bed I`ll be right back babe" Spencer said. After Spencer put Eve to sleep she walked into her and Toby`s room and got into her pajamas and the watched a movie and snuggled. Then they fell asleep.

* * *

** Ahhh Aria`s pregnant.! Do you want it to be a boy or a girl review what you want her to have and there eye color and hair color.! I`ll try to upload in the week but I`m not promising because I have School and Cheer and football games so i`ll try my best i really didn`t think people would like this story but thanks for all of your support. Sorry I didn`t upload sooner I was going my math homework. If you want something to happen in the story review and I`ll try to put it in BYE..!**


	7. Good and Bad News

**Authors Notes.!**

** Sorry I haven`t` updated in a long time I probably will only be updating this story on Friday Saturday and Sundays. I have a lot of school cheer and tumbling. Thanks for all the review and if you want Aria to have a boy or girl review and tell me.!**

* * *

**Good and Bad News. **

Then next day Spencer gets up before Toby and Eve its 6:30. She walks into the living room sits on there couch and watches TV. Then about 30 minutes later Toby wakes up. He turns over and doesn`t see Spencer. Now hes getting up and walking into the living room. When he gets in there he sees a sleeping Spencer. She looks really uncomfortable. He picks her up and takes her back into there room. Toby`s walking into the kitchen and he starting to get things out to make breakfast. He`s making Pancakes and Sausage. Now Spencer`s up. She walking into the living room and asked " How did I get back into bed?". Then Toby replies "I carried you babe." "Thank you." Spencer said before kissing him. Toby turns it into a heavy make out he lift Spencer up onto the counter. Then Spencer says " The pancakes are burning babe." after breaking there kiss. Spencer walks into Eve`s room picks her up and walks into the kitchen. "Good morning Eve." Toby said "Morning Dadda. I love you." Eve replied. The said breakfast then watched some TV. "Toby guess what Aria told me yesterday."Spencer said. "What.?" Toby asked. Spencer said excitedly "She pregnant." "She`s gonna have a little one runnin around." Toby said. "Guess who me and Eve saw yesterday in Philly`s park." Toby said sadly "Who?" Spencer asked "J-E-N-N-A" Toby spelled out. "WHAT.!" Spencer yelled. "Spence calm down we didn`t talk to her at all. We turned around and walked away." Toby said. "At least it isn`t my P-A-R-E-N-T-S." Spencer replied. "Babe your gonna have to see them soon."Exclaimed Toby "But there disowned me Toby by law." Spencer said. "Well aren`t we going to the Grill to meet up with the Aria, Ezra, Hanna, and Caleb? Toby asked. "Yeah, I`m going to go take a shower you should join me and Ill be Eve down for a nap." Spencer said "Momma I want nap me tired." Eve yawned. "I be in the shower in a minute Spence let me clean the kitchen." Toby said. "Ok." Spencer replied. Spencer go into the shower. Then Toby joined he washed her hair. She washed his. They kissed. Then they got out got ready woke up Eve and where on there way to the Grill in Rosewood.

* * *

**Run into some on at the grill.**

Spencer Toby and Eve got to the grill. They were there before anyone of course. Spencer and Toby let Eve pick where they were gonna sit. She picked a table in the middle. Always had to be the center of attention. They were there for like 15 min waiting for Aria Ezra Caleb and Hanna. They finally showed up. The had lunch. Talked about there jobs and Aria`s baby. Aria was about two and half weeks along. She doesn`t have any morning sickness anymore. Hanna was talking about how she needs a little model and wanted Spencer let Eve be her model. But Spencer wasn`t sure about her daughter being a model and neither was Toby he didn`t was his little girl being a model with all the boys chasing after her. They were there for over two hours just talking. When they were about to get up and leave. When Melissa and Veronica Hastings walk in. Spencer turns around then looks at Toby and she has tears in her eye Toby picks up Eve and takes Spencer`s hand when Veronica says "Spencer." and Spencer walks out and Veronica follows "Spencer Jill Hastings get back here now." She yelled "No you disowned me I`m not a Hastings anymore I`m just plain Spencer. I don't want you in my daughters life." Spencer yelled before getting in the car and then Toby drove off.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Sorry its not a lot I`ve had a lot to do. I`ll try to update tomorrow after our Town parade. Harrah Daze.! Thanks to everyone for reading Im only 12 so this means a lot.!**


End file.
